leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Mount Targon Event * Game Client Update * Riot Store Update |Latest = March 8, 2016 |Release = |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V6.5 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Champion skins have been added to the store for April Fools: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1111.jpg|Ward of Draven ProfileIcon1112.jpg|Draven Minion ProfileIcon1113.jpg|Draven Face ProfileIcon1114.jpg|Sappling Cat ProfileIcon1115.jpg|Definitely Not Reading ProfileIcon1116.jpg|Urf Kench The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Definitely Not A Ward.jpg|Definitely Not A Ward PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. * Maximum potential duration of the new champion select experience reduced to 530 seconds from 720. ** Pick intent reduced to 20 seconds from 35. ** Ban phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x6) ** Pick phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x10) ** Final phase reduced to 30 seconds from 40. League Client Update Replay System *Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends Champions ; * ** Soldier basic attacks re-coded. Please report any bugs or issues on the PBE Forums! ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * General ** *** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. ** *** Base attack damage increased to 57 from 54. ; * ** Movement speed bonus changed to stack Multiplicatively from Additively. ** distance increases with the distance traveled by Hecarim over the duration. *** distance changed to 250-450 from 300. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Damage is dealt to both the main target and enemies within the Cataclysm area. ** Now plants a at the main target's location. ; * General ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. * ** Passive attack speed. ** Minimum damage threshold. ** Bonus damage has a base value of . Percentage health component unchanged. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Damage against non-champions increased to 60% from 50%. *** Base damage increased to from . AD ratio vs. non-champions unchanged. ** Tooltip reworded for better understanding. * ** Reduced cooldown upon cancelling increased to 30 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. ** Mana refund if cancelled. ; * / ** Dice's Fury gained per non-champion hit reduced to 2 from ** Both dashes produce Fury. ** Slice / Dice cannot grant more than 30 Fury. * ** Bonus health changed to from . ** Now grants 25 bonus attack range. Does '''not' stack with .'' ; * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range indicator now includes the explosion radius. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from . ** Cooldown lowered to 5 seconds from . ** Radius reduced to 235 from 265. ** Epicenter effect. Increased damage and . ** at all times. ** Striking at least one enemy champion grants Rejuvenation for 4 seconds, scaling with rank. This buff is non-stacking. *** Restores health per second for a total of , and grants 15% bonus movement speed when not moving towards enemy champions. *** Heal scaling with missing health. * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Passive component. Reintegrated as the '''Rejuvenation' buff for .'' ** If cast while affected by Rejuvenation, Soraka will replicate the Rejuvenation buff to the target ally for seconds. ** Can no longer target minions. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from . ; * Stats ** Base damage increased from . * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Can now be cast while channeling . * ** Enemies within 375-range from Urgot on the arrival point are for seconds, excluding his target. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Excessive Force's recharge time is reduced by 1 second for each enemy champion damaged by the ability. Items ; * Stacks given for kill reduced to 2 from 5. ; * Total cost reduce to from . ** Recipe cost reduced to from . * Health restored upon revival will be either 700 Health or , whichever is higher. Maps ;ARAM Announcements * New Announcer lines have been added to the ARAM game mode. The speaker is , they are triggered randomly, and serve to foreshadow his pending release. **''"Oh look, another battle for survival."'' **''"Boring me is dangerous, so make this interesting."'' **''"You call that an entrance? Hmph. Just wait..."'' **''"Oh look.. Swords and maagggiiicc."'' **''"Aw, your little tower fell down."'' **''"Turrets? I destroy mountains...those are bigger by the way."'' **''"Bravo. You survived against an enemy that is barely mediocre."'' ;Unknown Announcer Pack * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant. The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Mount Targon * Event in progress. * Featured champions: , , , ??? and ???. References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed